Quilting requires the quilter to hold multiple layers of quilting materials such as fabric and batting firmly together while stitching the quilt pattern. This can be difficult when the quilter has only an inch or so of quilting material to grasp or when the quilter suffers from hand or wrist disabilities such as arthritis or carpal tunnel syndrome. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a quilt clamp that could hold the multiple layers of quilting material firmly together freeing the quilter to concentrate on quilting the layers together. Because it can be difficult to move the multiple quilting material layers in the desired pattern when there is only an edge to grasp, it would also be desirable to have a quilt clamp that had a handle which could be grasped by the quilter to allow the user to easily move the multiple layers of quilt material in the desired quilt pattern.